La raison du cœur
by Deborah Fiction
Summary: Après le double épisode Le quatrième cavalier de l'Apocalypse/The Fourth Horseman (saison 9*10-11) Sam prend une décision qui pourrait changer sa vie…


Titre : La raison du coeur

Genre : romance, famille

Résumé : Après le double épisode _Le quatrième cavalier de l'Apocalypse/The Fourth Horseman (saison 9*10-11_) Sam prend une décision qui pourrait changer sa vie…

Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça (Jacob et Janet ne seraient pas mort, Pete, Laira et Kynthia n'aurait jamais existé et bien évidement, Sam et Jack auraient été ensemble avant la fin de la saison 1) j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir.

Note de l'auteur : Il y a quelques semaines, je me suis fait un petit marathon Stargate (séries et films) et cette petite scène a surgi dans mon esprit pendant que je regardais la saison 9, je me suis dit que le sujet n'avait pas vraiment été exploité (du moins en français) alors après avoir tourné l'idée pendant quelques jours dans ma tête, voila. Sinon, J'ai essayé d'être la plus cohérente possible avec les événements de la série, j'extrapole un peu ce qui est « suggéré » par l'histoire sur les relations entre les personnages. Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes.

°o°

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Orlin avait totalement perdu la mémoire.

Trois semaines qu'il avait cessé d'être celui qu'il avait toujours été pour n'être plus qu'un enfant.

D'après le docteur Lam, il avait la constitution d'un garçon d'une dizaine d'année et hormis son _problème de mémoire_, il était en parfaite santé.

Trois semaines que le colonel Sam Carter passait une grande partie du peu de temps libre qu'elle avait avec lui, délaissant même son laboratoire.

Une part d'elle savait qu'elle aurait du se concentrer sur ses très importantes recherches pour mettre au point une arme pour contrer définitivement les Oris. Mais l'autre part ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir le voir dans la maison d'accueil pour orphelin de l'armé dans lequel il vivait maintenant.

Trois semaines qu'elle sentait une partie de son cœur se briser à chaque fois qu'elle le quittait pour retourner à la base.

C'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à prendre cette décision.

C'était pourquoi elle avait profité de ses deux jours de congés accordés par le général Landry au retour de P3X-739 pour sauter dans le premier avion disponible et filer tout droit en direction de Washington.

— Colonel Carter, salua le premier lieutenant Kristy Nelson lorsqu'elle vit la femme entrer d'un pas décidé dans le bureau du Général. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

— J'aimerai voir le Général, répondit Carter en saluant la jeune officier d'un signe de tête.

— Je suis désolée Colonel, le Général est en réunion avec l'état major, j'ignore pour combien de temps il en a.

Sam grimaça, elle avait besoin de le voir tout de suite.

— Vous pouvez l'attendre dans son bureau si vous voulez, proposa le premier lieutenant avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Je vais appeler la secrétaire du général Peterson pour qu'elle le prévienne de votre arrivée dès que possible. Vous connaissez le général, il a tendance à se promener dans les couloirs dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Malgré la fatigue et son humeur un peu maussade, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _Se balader dans les couloirs_ était déjà l'un de ses passe-temps favoris à l'époque où ils travaillaient tout les deux au SGC. Sa promotion et le changement d'affectation n'avaient visiblement pas changé le comportement de son ancien officier supérieur.

Elle devait admettre que ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte qui séparait les deux bureaux.

Une fois seule dans la pièce, Sam se sentit soulagée. Il n'était peut-être pas là pour l'instant pourtant il était présent dans chaque coin du bureau où elle posait son regard. Des piles de dossiers qui semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer aux figurines des Simpson qui trônaient fièrement aux côtés des maquettes d'avions de chasse alignées sur les étagères.

En faite, à part la couleur des murs – blanc et non gris – et les immenses fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, son bureau était le même que celui qu'il avait occupé au SGC.

La tension sur ses épaules s'allégea un peu tandis qu'elle posait ses affaires sur l'un des deux fauteuils en cuir qui faisaient face à l'imposant bureau en verre. Elle hésita un instant à s'assoir avant d'aller s'installer devant l'une des fenêtres.

Elle passait tellement de temps cachée sous des tonnes de terre, au sens littéral puisque son labo se trouvait au dix-neuvième sous-sol de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir admirer la vue. Même celle-ci se résumait principalement à une partie parking, si elle levait le regard au dessus des interminables rangées de voitures en tout genre, elle pouvait distinguer le Potomac et la silhouette de la ville en arrière plan.

Sam ignorait depuis combien de temps elle était ici, perdue dans la petite centaine de pensées qui traversait continuellement son esprit, lorsqu'elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

Si elle fut surprise par le geste, elle n'en eut pas peur, au contraire. Elle se laissa aller dans cette étreinte réconfortante avant de poser ses petites mains sur celles plus grandes et plus rugueuse de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle.

— J'ignorai que tu devais venir.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, sa voix était douce et chaude. Elle la faisait se sentir en sécurité, quelque soit la situation. Même de l'autre côté de la galaxie, aux mains des pires goa'ulds, si cette voix lui disait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, elle cessait d'avoir peur.

Certains diraient que c'était de l'inconscience, elle disait que c'était simplement de la confiance.

Après toutes ces années, elle avait appris à lui faire confiance. Aveuglément. Elle savait qu'il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi – même mourir – pour la protéger. Il l'avait d'ailleurs fait à de nombreuses reprises.

— J'ignorai que j'allai venir, finit-t-elle par murmurer.

Sentant le trouble de la femme dans ses bras, il serra son étreinte et posa un baiser sur sa tempe avant caler son visage dans le creux de son cou.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien de la presser. Elle parlerait quand elle serait prête. Pour l'instant il se contentait de la tenir contre lui, la laissant prendre en lui tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

En plus, ces simples moments _câlins_ lui avaient manqué plus qu'il ne l'avouerait, alors il comptait bien en profiter pendant que l'occasion se présentait. En effet, à cause des différentes tentatives de prise de pouvoir galactique des Oris pour elle, et des trop nombreuses réunions – budgétaires et, ou diplomatiques – pour lui, ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à accorder leur agenda pour passer du temps ensemble.

Résultat, ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque deux mois.

_Définitivement trop long_, pensa-t-il. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse de nouveau autant de temps s'écouler avant de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras.

Finalement, Sam se retourna et plongea son regard bleu azur dans le sien. Elle l'observa de longues minutes avant de lui demander :

— Il faut qu'on parle, on peut aller dans un endroit un peu plus… privé ?

— Dois-je m'inquiéter ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement anxieux.

— Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se mettre à rire.

Il sourit, heureux. Il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait en disant cela : Sam s'était enfin détendu. Encore mieux, elle riait.

Se penchant légèrement, il posa ses lèvres sur son front tandis que Sam glissait ses mains sous sa veste d'uniforme pour aller caresser son dos à travers sa chemise.

D'ordinaire, ils ne se montraient pas aussi… affectueux sur leurs lieux de travail – même s'ils ne faisaient légalement rien de mal, ils savaient tout les deux qu'il y aurait toujours des gens mal attentionnés qui chercheraient la petite bête pour nuire au projet _Porte des étoiles _– mais là, le général savait qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Il avait conscience qu'aussi petite qu'elle soit, le premier lieutenant Kristy Nelson – son indispensable secrétaire – ferait barrage. Elle empêcherait quiconque d'entrer dans son bureau sans qu'il ne l'y autorise.

Après quelques minutes, Sam se redressa et quitta son étreinte.

— Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail…

Comme pour confirmer les mots de la jeune femme, l'une des piles qui penchaient sur le bureau en attendant que le général s'occupe d'elle s'écroula son poids, répandant des dizaines de feuilles sur le plateau en verre.

Instinctivement, Sam fit un pas en direction du bureau pour tenter de ramasser le bazar mais le général la rattrapa rapidement par le bras.

— Laisse, ils n'iront pas plus bas.

Sans rien ajouter, il la poussa fermement en direction de la porte, attrapant son sac à main et sa veste au passage.

— Tu as loué une voiture à l'aéroport ?

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Où est ta valise ?

Sam le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

— À Colorado Spring.

— Ne me dis pas que tu repars aujourd'hui.

— Hein non… Je suis partie sans réfléchir. J'avais besoin de te voir. J'ai sauté dans ma voiture et foncé jusqu'à Denver. J'imagine que c'est déjà bien que j'ai eu mon passeport et ma carte bleue sur moi en arrivant à l'aéroport.

Il soupira, soulagé. Il n'était pas prêt à la laisser partir alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'arriver.

— Très bien, rentrons alors. Il me semble que tu avais laissé quelques vêtements dans la salle de bain la dernière fois que tu es venue. Sinon… j'ai souvenir que tu es absolument époustouflante dans mes t-shirts mais si vraiment tu tiens à t'habiller, Washington est une grande ville, ce ne sont pas les magasins qui manquent.

Sam sourit et récupéra son sac des mains du général. Elle savait que pour elle, il était prêt à faire deux fois le tour du Pentagone avec ses affaires sous le bras. Ça la ferait rire et, lui, il se moquait totalement de ce que les gens pensaient de lui et elle aimait ça. Sam aurait aimé assister à cette scène, juste pour voir la tête des officiers qu'ils croiseraient dans les couloirs mais le président et l'état major fermaient déjà les yeux sur beaucoup de ses… _excentricités_, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

En plus, elle devait admettre que le cuir rouge jurait avec le bleu sombre de son uniforme de général deux étoiles.

Sam adressa un sourire reconnaissant au premier lieutenant Nelson tandis qu'elle était poussée vers la sortie.

— Repoussez tout mes rendez-vous lieutenant, dites ce que vous voulez pour ça, mentez comme un arracheur de dents s'il le faut, mais je ne suis là pour personne pour au moins vingt-quatre heure. Et si Landry appelle pour prévenir d'une invasion extra-terrestre, dites-lui que pour une fois, il devra se passer de moi, de nous. Il devrait y arriver, après tout, c'est un grand garçon, non ?

N'étant pas totalement habituée à l'humour de son supérieur, le jeune lieutenant le regarda les yeux écarquillés, se demandant s'il était réellement sérieux. Ou si c'était comme lorsqu'il lui disait de brûler les comptes rendus budgétaire des bases dépendantes du HWS parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les lire. Elle finissait toujours par les retrouver annotés et signés sur son bureau deux ou trois jours plus tard.

— Je suis sérieux, confirma le général en se dirigeant vers la porte qui donnait sur le couloir. Le seul qui peut me déranger, c'est Thor… et encore, c'est seulement parce qu'il téléporte qui il veut avant de prévenir.

— Bien mon général, murmura la jeune femme tandis que la porte se refermait sur le couple.

— Une dernière chose, reprit-il en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, y a une pile de mémos qui s'est quelque peu écroulée sur mon bureau. Si vous prouviez la ramasser, ce serai très gentil de votre part, ensuite vous pourrez partir. Si je ne suis pas là, y a pas de raison que vous soyez. Passez un bon weekend lieutenant.

Il disparut dans le couloir avant que le lieutenant Nelson ne puisse répondre.

Rapidement, les deux officiers quittèrent le Pentagone, le Général envoyant promener tous ceux qui tentaient de les arrêter d'un simple regard.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence le plus complet. L'appartement de fonction du Général n'était qu'à quelques kilomètres de là et, même s'ils étaient pressés de parler, aucun ne voulait commencer une discussion qu'ils ne pourraient pas finir.

Heureusement pour eux, la circulation fut très clémente et ils arrivèrent en moins de quinze minutes.

À peine la porte de l'appartement fut refermée que le Général se débarrassa de la veste de son uniforme et desserra sa cravate.

— C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, soupira-t-il en regardant Sam avancer dans l'espace salon.

— Toujours pas fan de l'uniforme ? demanda la jeune femme en se retournant pour lui faire fasse.

— Tu me connais… je l'aime à peu près autant que j'aime la paperasse.

Son commentaire et le ton sarcastique qu'il utilisa provoqua un ricanement que Sam fut incapable de retenir.

— Attention Colonel, la prévint-il d'un air faussement fâché. La règle de « non-gloussement » reste toujours valable.

— À vos ordres mon Général ! répondit la jeune femme en mettant au garde à vous.

Elle réussit à conserver la position environ cinq secondes avant de se mettre à rire avant de se mettre à rire franchement.

_Dieu, que ça fait du bien_, pensa-t-elle.

Avec les derniers événements au SGC, elle ignorait à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait ri d'aussi bon cœur, sûrement à la dernière visite éclair du général au Colorado. Elle réalisa alors à quel point ça lui manquait, _il_ arrivait toujours à la faire rire, même lorsque la situation ne prêtait pas à rire.

Bien sûr, ils se parlaient presque tous les jours lorsqu'elle n'était pas _off-world_, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

— Malheureusement ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais me balader en treillis au milieu du Pentagone. Dieu que le SGC me manque…

Le sourire de Sam disparu en moins d'une seconde tandis qu'elle baissait la tête.

— Tu regrettes ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix. Tu regrettes d'être parti ?

— Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non, s'exclama-t-il en faisant les deux pas qui les séparaient pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui, attendant patiemment qu'elle relève la tête pour regarder dans ses grands yeux bleus, histoire qu'elle ne puisse pas douter de sa sincérité.

— Mon départ était nécessaire pour rendre _ceci_ possible, reprit-il en les désignant tout les deux. Alors peu importe que je sois forcé de porter l'uniforme tout les jours ou que je doive avaler environ quatre fois plus de paperasse que lorsque j'étais au SGC, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde d'être parti. C'est juste que là-bas le personnel se moquait totalement de ce que je portais, tant que le travail était fait, le restait importe peu.

Un timide sourire reprit place sur les lèvres de Sam.

— Je sais que je ne te le dis pas assez souvent mais je t'aime Sam. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour ce « nous » que nous avons eu tant de mal à obtenir. N'en doute jamais.

Elle connaissait l'ampleur des sentiments qu'il lui portait, pourtant entendre les mots – si rare dans sa bouche – lui fit un bien fou. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort tandis que son sourire s'élargissait de telle façon qu'il avait peur que son visage que fende en deux.

— Je t'aime Jack, tellement… murmura-t-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rapidement, le baiser s'enflamma et en quelques secondes ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé. Les mains repoussaient les vêtements autant qu'elles pouvaient pour atteindre la peau nue. Les dents s'entrechoquaient. Les caresses étaient de plus en plus poussées et les gémissements devinrent incontrôlables.

Le désir et la frustration dus à des semaines de séparation étaient si forts qu'aucun ne semblait être capable de se maitriser.

Dans un bref éclair de lucidité, Jack rompit le baiser et se redressa légèrement.

— Pas que j'en ai pas envie, grogna-t-il à bout de souffle, parce que dieu sait que j'en ai envie… tu m'as tellement manqué mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas sauté dans le premier avion en partance de Denver pour _ça_.

Sam le regarda en ronchonnant à la perte de contact entre leur corps. Ils avaient été séparés depuis si longtemps.

— Tu avais l'air bouleversée tout à l'heure. Tu voulais parler…

Sam soupira, prise dans la frénésie du moment, elle avait oublié le but de sa visite surprise. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre d'oublier des trucs, elle avait une mémoire presque infaillible mais Jack avait toujours eu le don de se montrer très… distrayant.

— C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds pour dégager son visage.

— Tu veux en parler maintenant ? proposa Jack.

Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il se relevait pour s'asseoir. Puis il lui tendit la main et l'aida à en faire autant. Sam lui fit un sourire, mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas totalement prête à parler. Pendant une seconde, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu tort d'interrompre leur étreinte, elle aurait été beaucoup plus détendu après un orgasme ou deux.

— Tu veux boire quelques choses ? Café, thé, bière ? Je dois même avoir quelques canettes de coca light, je les garde pour les visites surprises d'une colonel très sexy…

— Non, ça va aller, répondit-elle en attrapant sa main pour nouer ses doigts à ceux de Jack.

— Alors, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant pour que tu traverses les trois quarts du pays sur un coup de tête… murmura-t-il en posant sa main libre sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Ça doit être sérieux pour que tu n'aies pas voulu en parler au téléphone.

Elle inspira profondément et fixa son regard sur leur mains jointes.

— C'est à propos d'Orlin…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Hank m'a assuré qu'il allait bien, qu'il était dans un bon foyer d'accueil, qu'il était suivi par les meilleurs médecins… enfin dans la mesure du possible, j'imagine que l'amnésie dû à la régression post-désascensionnage-machin-truc n'est pas un sujet étudié en médecine sur terre… ou sur n'importe quelle planète.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire.

— Il va _bien._ Enfin, physiquement… mais ce n'est pas ça.

— Alors quoi ?

— Ce n'est pas ce dont il a besoin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Alors quoi ? répéta Jack en serrant un peu plus fort sa main.

— Il n'a pas juste besoin d'un lit pour dormir et d'une bande de médecin pour le surveiller presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Je crois que ce dont il a vraiment besoin c'est une famille !

Jack se figea, semblant réfléchir à ce que Sam venait de dire.

— Tu veux qu'on le mette sur le circuit d'adoption ? Il faudra que ce soit une personne dans le secret de la Porte des étoiles mais j'imagine que c'est possible. J'en parlerai au président.

— Tu ne comprends pas Jack ! Je ne veux pas qu'il soit adopté par les premiers venus… je… je…

— Tu quoi ? Je ne te comprends pas.

— Je… J'aimerai que _nous_ devenions _sa _famille.

— Oh… murmura le général en réalisant ce que la jeune femme lui demandait.

— Jack ?

— Tu veux que nous adoptions Orlin ? Pourquoi ?

— J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec lui ces dernières semaines. Je vais le voir à chaque fois que j'ai un peu de temps libre.

— J'ai cru comprendre ça, Hank m'en a parlé.

— C'est un enfant Jack… plaida-t-elle. Lors de ma dernière visite, la directrice du foyer m'a dit qu'il tout le temps seul, il ne se mêle pas aux autres enfants. Il est _perdu_. Il ne souvient de rien et même s'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer, je sais qu'il a peur. Qui n'aurait pas peur à sa place ?

— Sam, commença-t-il.

— Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous, c'est le moins qu'on puisse faire.

— Je sais ça, nous lui devons beaucoup. Nous sur Terre et tous les autres à travers la galaxie. Je n'y comprends peut-être pas grand-chose mais je sais que sans lui, vous n'auriez jamais pu mettre au point le remède au virus des Oris mais…

Il soupira, cherchant comment lui dire sans la blesser.

— Mais quoi ?

— Mais, reprit-il, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'écria Sam en se levant brusquement.

— Sam, plaida Jack en la suivant jusqu'à la baie-vitrée qui donnait sur le petit balcon.

— Tu ne veux pas l'adopter ?

— Bébé… murmura-t-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant dans son étreinte pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux bruns. C'est parce qu'il a à peu près l'âge qu'avait Charlie quand…

Malgré ses efforts, Jack ne put retenir une grimace tandis qu'un éclair de souffrance traversait son regard. Peu importe le nombre d'années, les souvenirs liés à la mort de son fils étaient toujours aussi douloureux. Même les pires tortures qu'il avait subi aux mains de Ba'al n'étaient rien par rapport à la perte de son enfant. Il doutait même qu'il existe des mots dans le dictionnaire pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Se rendant compte de l'effet que ses paroles avaient eu sur l'homme qu'elle aimait, Sam porta sa main à sa joue et caressa tendrement la peau rugueuse.

— Jack…

— Je sais, l'interrompit-il.

Le général ferma les yeux, puisant dans la douceur de sa compagne la force nécessaire pour renfermer sa douleur dans la petite boite au fond de son esprit.

— Je m'inquiète juste de la raison qui te pousse à vouloir l'adopter, finit-il par murmurer.

— Comment ça ?

— Veux-tu adopter Orlin parce qu'il est… tu sais… _Orlin_ ? Parce que tu as des sentiments pour lui et que l'adopter serait un moyen de le garder près de toi. Je n'aime pas vraiment y penser mais je sais que vous avez été plutôt _intimes_ la première fois qu'il a pris une forme humaine.

— Ce n'était pas comme ça ! se défendit-elle. C'était… je ne sais pas ce que c'était mais ce n'était pas… _comme ça._

Jack parut soulagé, en plus de dix ans de nombreux hommes – humains ou autres – avaient tournés autour de la jeune femme. Il avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer ces relations, après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et, malgré la jalousie qui le rongeait en la voyant plus ou moins répondre à leur attention, il n'avait aucun droit sur elle.

Apprendre qu'elle n'avait pas eu de réels sentiments pour l'un d'eux le rassurait.

— J'ai des sentiments pour lui, évidement… mais pas comme ça. Quand je le regarde, je ne pense pas à l'homme qu'il était la première fois qu'il est venu sur Terre, j'ai en quelque sorte fait mon deuil de cet Orlin là. Je vois simplement un enfant… un enfant qui a besoin de moi.

Sa voix se brisa et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle cherche à les retenir.

— C'est comme pour Cassandra, je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur… sauf que cette fois, je suis prête.

— Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

— Je sais que ça va demander des ajustements mais je suis prête à être sa mère.

Jack la regarda en haussant un sourcil à une hauteur qui aurai pu rendre Teal'c jaloux.

— Tu ne me crois pas ?

— Si… mais j'ai peur que tu désires d'adopter Orlin parce que tu aurais en quelques sortes renoncé à l'idée qu'on puisse un jour avoir un bébé… tu sais… _à nous_.

— Tu étais là Jack ! Tu as entendu ce que le docteur Lam a dit après…

Les yeux de Sam se remplirent à nouveau de larmes et le Général se détesta d'avoir fait remonter ces tristes souvenirs dans la mémoire de sa compagne.

— Elle a dit qu'il nous serait difficile de concevoir un enfant, murmura-t-il prenant son délicat visage entre ses mains. Difficile, pas impossible.

Doucement, il essuya les larmes qui cherchaient à s'échapper de ses beaux yeux bleus avant de se pencher pour poser un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais que la perte du bébé t'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais ne renonce pas ma chérie…

Presque un an plus tôt, alors que Sam était encore en zone 51, elle était tombée enceinte.

La grossesse n'avait absolument pas été planifiée, ils étaient ensembles depuis seulement quelques semaines à peine – trop tôt pour fonder une famille auraient dit certains – mais ce _bébé surprise_ avait été aimé par ses parents à la seconde où ils avaient appris son existence.

Malheureusement, le colonel avait fait ce que le médecin de la zone 51 avait appelé un avortement spontané juste avant la fin de son premier trimestre.

Sam avait été dévastée par cette perte et Jack avait fait jouer ses relations pour bénéficier d'un transport express via l'Odyssée. Après tout, à quoi bon être ami avec le président et être l'humain préféré du Commandant suprême de flotte Asgard s'il ne pouvait pas être téléporté directement du Pentagone au Nevada quand la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie avait besoin de lui.

Ensemble, ils avaient pleuré ce bébé qui ne viendrait jamais au monde avant de décider qu'il était temps pour eux de construire une famille. Ils avaient essayé avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, profitant de la moindre occasion. Pas forcément une chose évidente quand la plupart du temps un continent entier se trouvait entre eux.

Il y avait eu quelques _fausses alertes_, la joie et l'espoir cédant la place à tristesse quand finalement un seul petit trait apparaissait sur le test de grossesse. Mais ils avaient continué d'essaye, même le retour du colonel au SGC ne les avait pas découragé.

Cela nécessitait juste plus de précaution, maintenant Sam faisait un test avant chaque départ en mission. Il n'était pas question qu'elle passe la porte et s'expose à un quelconque danger si elle était enceinte. Elle ne ferait courir aucun risque à son bébé.

Après plusieurs mois d'échec, Sam avait demandé une consultation privée au docteur Lam. Et c'est accompagnée de Jack qu'elle avait été la voir au cabinet qu'elle occupait à l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Spring. Des dizaines d'examens plus tard, le médecin leur avait calmement expliqué que compte tenu de tout ce que le corps de Sam avait subi depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le programme Porte des étoiles, ils leur seraient difficile de concevoir.

Le couple n'avait pas renoncé pour autant, ils avaient passé plus de neuf ans à se défaire de situations que tout le monde pensait _impossibles_ alors gérer du _difficile_, c'était du gâteau…

— Je ne renonce pas, Jack… si Dieu le veut, nous aurons un bébé.

— Merci Sam… murmura-t-il contre son front avant d'ajouter en souriant : j'ai tellement hâte de te voir un ventre tout rond.

— Mais ce bébé pourrait avoir un autre grand frère.

Délicatement, Sam posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle sourit en sentant les battements sous ses doigts. Ils étaient forts et réguliers, comme toujours, ils avaient un effet apaisant sur elle.

— Je sais que ton cœur est assez grand pour aimer plusieurs enfants, reprit-elle. S'il te plait Jack… peux-tu y réfléchir ? Ou mieux, viens avec moi à Colorado Spring, viens rencontrer Orlin. Je sais que lorsque tu auras regardé dans ses yeux, que tu auras appris à le connaître, tu… comprendras ce que je ressens.

— Très bien, nous irons à Colorado Spring par le premier vol demain matin.

Un sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'elle réalisait que Jack était prêt à envisager l'idée d'adopter Orlin.

— Merci Jack.

— Samantha Carter, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu sais que rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de devenir père à nouveau, peu importe que cet enfant soit _biologiquement comme nous_… tant que tu es sa maman, cet enfant sera le notre et nous l'aimerons.

— Tu as raison, Jack… enfin sauf sur un truc.

Jack la regarda en haussant un sourcil, cherchant à propos de quoi il avait pu se tromper.

— Aux yeux de l'Air Force, je suis peut-être le colonel Carter mais pour le reste du monde, je suis Samantha O'Neill.

— Samantha O'Neill… reprit-il en souriant, je crois me rappeler de quelque chose comme ça… une cérémonie dans le Minnesota impliquant toi dans une robe blanche et moi dans un costume. Je crois qu'on appelle ça un mariage.

Sam gloussa en se souvenant de la soirée qu'il suggérait.

C'était quelques jours à peine avant que le retour de Sam à Cheyenne Mountain ne soit officialisé. Ils savaient que ce transfert replacerait le colonel Carter dans la même chaine de commandement que le général O'Neill. Ils avaient tout les deux consciences que leur couple deviendrait alors _illégal_ aux yeux de l'armé, ils avaient donc parlé de leurs différentes options.

Elles étaient peu nombreuses, dans les grandes lignes, il n'y en avait que trois.

La première, ils auraient pu rompre et retourner à la case où ils devaient taire leurs sentiments. C'était la case qu'ils avaient occupée pendant des années, sauf que cette fois, ils sauraient à côté de quoi ils passaient, de quoi ils se privaient.

En second, ils pouvaient continuer leur relation dans le plus grand secret et risquer la cours martiale s'ils venaient à se faire prendre. Ce qui signifiait aussi que leur histoire resterait clandestine aussi longtemps qu'ils seraient dans la même chaine de commandement, il leur serait alors impossible de vivre ensemble ou même de fonder une famille.

Et la dernière option, ils pouvaient jouer avec les lignes de flou du règlement. Celui-ci stipulait que deux officiers de la même chaine de commandement n'avaient pas le droit de _fraterniser_ mais il n'était pas vraiment fait mention à ce qu'il se passerait si un couple déjà marié se retrouvait dans la même chaine de commandement. En jouant sur les mots, on pouvait donc en conclure que, même si c'était peu orthodoxe, ce n'était pas interdit.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés à organiser une petite cérémonie dans leur chalet du Minnesota.

Après huit années passées à taire leur amour, le mariage était pour eux une simple formalité. Ils auraient très bien pu se contenter d'aller signer les papiers à la mairie mais Jack avait tenu à marquer le coup. Ils n'avaient pas voulu d'un grand truc, ils avaient passé l'âge, surtout que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait de famille de sang à impressionner. Enfin, Sam avait toujours son frère mais Mark refusait de lui parler depuis qu'elle avait rompu ses fiançailles quelques semaines avant son mariage avec son ami Pete.

Ils s'étaient donc unis en toute simplicité devant leur famille de cœur.

Daniel et Cassandra avaient accepté d'être leurs témoins tandis que Teal'c ainsi que son fils Rya'c, sa jeune épouse et Brata'c – qui avaient tout les trois tenu à faire le déplacement pour l'occasion – se tenaient un peu en retrait. À la surprise de tous, Thor avait fait une rapide apparition pour féliciter l'heureux couple.

Le Général Hammond avait présidé la cérémonie, sur le ponton au bord du lac, à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments avant d'échanger leur premier vrai premier baiser.

Ils avaient ensuite mangé du gâteau – pour le plus grand plaisir de Jack – puis profiter de quelques jours de lune de miel avant de retourner à leur vie d'officiers de l'Air Force.

— Je t'aime, idiot.

— Tant mieux, parce que cette bague à ton doigt dit que tu es coincée avec moi pour le reste de ta vie.

Il se pencha et posa sa bouche sur la sienne en un tendre baiser avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que soit.

— Alors, demain nous rentrons à Colorado Spring ? demanda-t-elle le souffle court.

— Oui, confirma-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

— Il est encore tôt, reprit-elle. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions trouver un vol aujourd'hui.

— Je sais, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, mais il se trouve que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas été seul avec mon épouse, alors j'aimerai bien profiter un peu d'elle avant de traverser la moitié du pays. D'autant plus qu'avec nos métiers, il risque de se passer un moment avant qu'une telle situation se reproduise. Surtout… si notre famille doit s'agrandir dans les jours qui viennent.

Avec cette dernière phrase, Sam sut que Jack était d'accord.

Elle savait que le voyage jusqu'à Colorado Spring n'était qu'une formalité.

Sa tête n'avait peut-être pas encore clairement formulé les mots mais son cœur l'avait déjà admis. Et Sam savait lire son cœur comme personne. Il était près à adopter Orlin, il serait très bientôt leur fils.

°o°

Et voilà, c'est fini…

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
